Worried
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Finally he spoke; so soft she almost didn't hear him. "Erin, should I be worried?"


**Worried!**

**I don't know why but I actually dreamed most of this story. **

**Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss story, I love Rossi, I love Strauss and thenh refore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**. **I like writing Erin's kids into my stories, so they will be in a lot of them.**

**Reviews are appreciated**

**/**

Sitting at his desk, he thought about what he'd seen. The team had gotten home early and he really wanted to spend a few minutes with her before he had to start the mountain of reports he had to complete, he went to her office. _She was leaning against the table and a strange man was standing in front of her, way to close. He gentle tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, she smiled, before hugging him. Why was this man touching her? Why was he this close to her? Instead of going in he turned on his heels and headed back to his office. This wasn't the first time Senator John Walker from New York had been seen with her. Others had told him Erin was spending time with the new Senator. He didn't like it…he didn't like it at all. _

He had this feeling things were changing in his relationship and not for the good. He told himself when they became serious that this relationship would last; he would die loving her and he still felt that way. He loved her completely. It looked like she wouldn't do the same, had she stopped loving him? His job had kept him away a lot these last few weeks, but she knew that when she got involved with him. She of all women understood his career choice, or so he thought. Shaking his head, he tried to lose this nagging feeling.

Unsure how long he'd been working on reports , Rossi picked up the phone and dialed her office only to be told by her assistant Abbi, that she had left with Senator Walker. "I can tell her you called and have her call you when she returns."

"No, it's alright Abbi. I'll catch up with her later." He said hanging up the phone. That worried feeling was settling back into the pit of his stomach and heart. When had she started whatever it was she had going with this man? Why hadn't he noticed? When they said good bye four days ago, he didn't sense anything. She told him as he left she loved him. He didn't talk to her much while he was away. When he called most of the time she was available, a couple times she was out. One night Jessie told him she was out to dinner with a friend. Was she out with Walker that night?

He decided he'd had enough of this day, it was nearly 5, and he wanted to just go home. Putting the finished reports in the out box, he took his briefcase and left the BAU. He didn't even say goodnight to anyone. Dave parked his car in the garage, noticing hers was in its usual spot. Entering the house, he saw Jessie sitting at the island doing homework and eating a hamburger. Kissing her on the head, "Hey kiddo, where's mom?"

"She's out. Something about dinner with John, she said she wouldn't be late." Turning on her stool, she hugged her bonus father. "I'm glad you're home." Turning back to her school work she asked without looking back at him. "Does Mom know you're back? She didn't mention it."

"Evidently not. I'll be in the den." Dave told her. Once in his den with the door closed he opened the cabinet behind his desk and poured a tumbler of 18 year old scotch.

Jessie talked him into watching a movie with her in the living room. When it was over she went to bed leaving him alone. The longer he sat alone the more upset he got.

Finally at 9:30 the door opened and Erin entered laughing followed by the Senator. Looking up, she saw him sitting there. "David! What are you doing here?"

Standing up glaring at her, then the man whose hand was resting on her arm. David Rossi snapped, "Last time I looked, I lived here with my wife and Jessie." Moving past them he headed up stairs.

/

Ten minutes later, Erin entered their bedroom. Dave was sitting on the edge of the bed drying his hair. She took off her earrings, stepped out of her shoes and changed into a short nightgown watching him in the mirror the entire time. Not once did he look at her. She could tell he was visibly upset but wasn't sure why.

Finally he spoke; so soft she almost didn't hear him. "Erin, should I be worried?"

"Worried about what, David?" She asked sitting on the bed next to him, but not touching.

Standing he began to pace. "About us, is there something I need to know? Did something happen while I was in the field this time?"

She watched him pace, admiring how handsome. He was dressed only in sweatpants. She noticed how toned his body was getting. She knew he'd been running with Hotch and Morgan was working out with him. She wanted to grab him, hold him in her arms and make love with him right now but something was definitely troubling him. Erin racked her brain trying to figure out what he was talking about. Reaching for his hand to stop his moving form, she looked up, "David, I don't know what you're talking about. What would have happened? Please…help me understand."

"Do you still love me or is this marriage we over?" Tears forming, unsure he wanted the answer.

She could see the deep hurt in his eyes and it made her heart ache. "David where is this coming from? Why would you think we're through, that I don't love you anymore?"

Again he began to pace. "Senator Walker? I know you've spent a great deal of time with him while I was away. I saw the two of you in your office today. Abbi said you were out with him when I called. You had dinner with him tonight, I saw how happy you were when you came home, and how your expression changed when you saw me sitting there." Reaching for his pillow, "I'll sleep in the den."

Erin stood, began to laugh, "David you're not sleeping in the den." She took the pillow, put it back before pushing him so he was sitting. Moving between his knees, she kissed his forehead. "Look at me." When he did, she placed her lips on his, kissing him like a woman in love.

This confused him even more. Breaking the kiss, he still hadn't touched her. "I'm too old and too tired to play games Erin."

"So am I! David, I love you, but for a smart man you can be so dense sometimes. John is our brother-in-law. He's married to Maria, my sister, you've meet her, but you've not met him or the kids. He was just elected and moved here. He's looking for a place for them to live. I've been showing him around D.C. and the area helping him find a home. Maria and the children will be moving as soon as he can find a house. They're all coming for the weekend so she can see and decide on what we've found. I invited them to stay with us." She saw he was taking in everything. "John and I have known each other since we were in junior high, he's like a little brother but we haven't seen each other in a three or four years. If you hadn't been so upset when we came in I would have introduced you. He'll tell you I've done nothing but talk about you all week."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, David. I can see what things looked like from your perspective. I just wish you would've talked to me before letting your imagination run wild." She kissed him again and this time his arms wrapped around her. "In your defense, I should have communicated better that he was here and who he is. I'm sorry too, Amante."

"I know. I also know I don't have the best track record when it comes to marriage and wives. I figured I'd fucked up again and you needed more than I was giving. That you didn't love me anymore, that you found someone who could give you what I can't. "

Erin pushed him down on the bed, straddling his hips. "Oh David! No one can or ever will give me what you do. I love you. Please never doubt that. I love you so much when you're not here sometimes it physically hurts."

"I love you back, Miele. I was afraid I was losing you."

Kissing him, she stretched her body out on top of his, "You'll never lose me, David. I promised I was in this marriage until the end of my life and I am. You, David Rossi are my world, my sanity, my rock, the love of my life. You make me happier than I've ever been, even when I want to strangle you, I still love you."

Dave raised an eyebrow, slid his hand under the skimpy nightie. "Prove it." As he captured her lips he cell phone rang. Resting his forehead against hers, "Damn It's usually mine interrupting us."

Smiling she giggled as he rolled then so she was on her back, "Strauss-Rossi"

Dave started moving the think scarp of silk up her body and over her head. He could only hear her side of the conversation. "Everything's fine, Maria." She said as he kissed, nipped and licked the inside of her thighs. Swatting at his head, "he was for a couple minutes, he's never met John and from his point of view it could have looked like there was something going on between us. It's not like he was given all the information he needed not to just to conclusions."

Rossi, didn't care if his wife was talking to his sister, he wanted to taste her. Letting his tongue snake out, licking at her, he smiled when he felt her squirm. "Everything's really fine Maria." He heard her say as he parted her, letting the tip of his tongue touch her clit. Again he smiled when she arched into his face. Loving what he was doing to her, he could hear he moan as she tried to get off the phone. "Maria, I promise, everything is good. Now I need to go."

Again Erin let out a low moan as Dave gently sucked at her sensitive nub before his tongue delved into her. "I'm fine, I'm wonderful and if we don't hang up soon, you're going to hear me scream out in a fantastic orgasm. "Goodbye, sis." Erin hung up throwing the phone to the chair across the room.

Dave lifted his head smiling that wicked Rossi grin, "you're on the phone, I should leave you alone."

"So help me GOD, David Rossi, if you stop now I'll fucking kill you." That was all the encouragement he needed letting his marvelous mouth and tongue work their magic. Running her fingers through his hair she held him into place as he brought her to an earth shattering climax. "Damn, David."

Rossi wasn't giving her time to recover. Moving up her body he kissed her like a hungry man as he thrust into her. Stilling himself long enough for her to adjust, she matched him stroke for stroke, thrust for thrust. "I'm so close, David."

"Don't hold back, Erin. Let go, feel baby, come for me." He told her encouraging her to let her body do what it wanted. Resting her head on his shoulder, she twisted the sheets with her hands, "Oh God, David." She was feeling this from the tip of her toes to the top of her head.

He felt her orgasm hit her hard and fast. When it did it pushed him over the edge. Two more hard deep thrusts and he spilled into her, letting her inner walls milk him dry. Slowly he rolled them so they were on their side. He stayed buried deep inside, letting her aftershocks grip him in a way only Erin had ever been able to do. He loved lying this way with her after a round of hot sex.

Finally catching her breathes, "David, that was amazing."

"You're amazing, Baby." Dave told her finally pulling out, rolling on his back, and bringing her with him. He wrapped his arm around her.

They lay in silence for a long time, he was running his hand up and down her back and she was playing with what little chest hair he had. "David, I really am sorry if this week made you doubt how much I love you and how committed I am to this marriage and us. Once I thought about it, I know how it must have looked."

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I don't know why, I trust you completely, Baby." He kissed her forehead. "Should have known I had nothing to worry about."

Laughing, she straddled him, letting him fill her again. Whispering, "The only thing you need to be worried about, Amante is if I'm ever going to let you out of this bed."

This round of lovemaking was hotter than the last. Finally exhausted, Erin pulled the blanket over them both and burrowed herself into his side. "Good night David. I love you."

"I love you, baby." He told her as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. All the worries of the day drifted away.


End file.
